The invention relates to electric motors. More specifically, the invention relates to a human-machine interface for electric motors.
Pump motors, such as for swimming pools, are often installed in locations that simplify plumbing and connections to related equipment. These installation locations often provide limited access to the pump motor due to the proximity of walls or other structures. Limited access may make it difficult or potentially unsafe to program the timer control device.